Cerebrovascular complications including infaction and stroke are common. The development of intravital microscopy allows examination of the small vessels of the bulbar conjunctiva to determine the effects of specific therapies on small vessel structure and flow.This study involves an examination of the structure and blood flow in bulbar conjunctivea of 3 groups of subjects with sickle cell disease and a group of normal subjects with normal hemoglobin electrophoresis